When I First Saw You
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: THIS was my first story ::shudders:: You weren't supposed to see this...oh well. And yes, I am working on the sequel to 'Hold Me Tonight', I'm very busy though! SCHOOL! AUGH!


  
When I first Saw You  
By: ~Kay Inoue~  
A/N: This story is about Season Two. If you don't know diddly squat about it, go to Megchan's Digimon Sekai at http://www.megchan.com/digimon. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon *pulls out rifle from closet* Yet.  
  
Miyako Inoue sat in front of her computer, staring pointedly at the screen, scowling at no one in particular. It had to be practically midnight, but the purple haired girl couldn't sleep. The screen of her computer was the only source of light in her dark room. Hawkmon, despite his vow to stay awake, had nodded off on her bed. Miyako didn't blame him, they'd come back from a particularly unpleasant battle with the Digimon Kaiser, also known as Ken Ichijouji.  
That was the subject of her restlessness. Questions, the annoying unanswerable ones, probably bothered her more than the other kids, aside from Izzy, maybe.  
Why had Ken defied his destiny and chosen evil over good? How had he gained all that power? Why did he hate them? Did he care about anything?  
Miyako had had met the boy before their first trip to the Digiworld, despite what she had told Daisuke and the others. Iori might have known she was lying, he had been there.......  
'Stop screwing your brain over things you can't answer.' She told herself firmly. No luck. Her thoughts again landed on the first time she had met Ken Ichijouji. How badly she wished to tell someone, but who?  
She began to type.  
***  
A soccer game. Wonderful.  
"How did I let you drag me out here?" I whined at Kari. She rolled her eyes and crossed her gloved arms impatiently.  
"I clearly remember you saying 'Oh, great! I didn't have anything to do on Saturday anyway.'" She snapped back crankily. TK and Iori grinned as I blushed.  
"Then you pulled me along," Iori added slyly.   
"Don't make me cause you physical harm." I warned, making all of them grin even more.   
"Don't try, Iori will do some karate moves on you." TK teased. I cocked an eyebrow and drew myself up to full height. Twice as tall as Iori in fact.  
"Kendo, not karate." Iori corrected, growing serious again. Not good. My mission? Make him laugh again. Not too hard when it comes to me and Kari. We are dangerous.  
"What are you guys doing?! The game starts in five minutes!" Daisuke shouted as he whizzed by us, wearing his soccer uniform, an annoyed expression on his face. Before he sprinted off again he shot a look at Kari. He likes her, obviously.  
"If he does that one more time I will be physically ill." Kari moaned. The other three of us laughed at her plight. We then saw Daisuke shoot a look back at Kari from on the field.   
"Catch me, TK." She said melodramatically, falling backwards in a mock-faint. Fortunately he caught her. They exchanged 'the look'.  
"He saw you." Iori said in amusement, referring to Daisuke.  
"Good." Kari and TK said at the same time, looking very mischievous.   
The whistle blew, signifying the start of the game. The four of us quickly sat down on the chairs we'd brought.  
I kind of spaced out. Face it, I knew how the game would end. Tai(Kari's older brother{and the reason we were all here in the first place})'s team would flatten the opposing one. They were that good.  
I got up out of my chair to stretch, and looked behind me at the game going on there. It apparently hadn't started yet. The coaches were talking to the players. The team closer to me was in turquoise. I could hear the coach, but didn't bother to listen. One of the boys on the team (who was obviously not paying attention) let his gaze drift over to me.  
Our eyes locked.  
The boy was probably my age. He had black hair that was longer in the front near his face. His eyes were a cold indigo color. They made me think of ice, like the boy cared about nothing. He gave me the creeps.  
"Ichijouji!" the coach said sharply. The boy snapped his gaze back to the coach, and away from me.  
"Miyako?" Iori asked curiously. I twirled back to face him.  
"What?" I replied innocently. He just looked at me strangely.  
  
The game ended just as I predicted. Tai and Daisuke were still celebrating by the time their rides came. Mrs. Kamiya had to practically drag Tai into their van.   
"See you at school!" Kari called back as she and Tai left drove away.  
"Bye!" TK echoed.  
Iori and I had ridden our bicycles. We didn't get to drive home in a nice, comfortable car...........  
While I was pondering these things I ran right into someone, knocking us both to the ground.  
"Ow.."   
It was the boy I'd seen during the game. He quickly clamored to his feet and offered me his hand.  
"Thanks," I said, brushing myself off.  
"Your welcome." He replied.  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." I muttered, embarrassed.  
"That's all right." He said somewhat distantly.   
"My name is Miyako Inoue," I said in a friendly fashion, sticking my hand out. He looked at me warily but held out his hand as well.   
"Ken Ichijouji." He said as we shook hands, then smiled "You're with the Odaiba team, aren't you."  
"Yes." I said, wondering at the question.  
"Watch out. Tamachi will flatten you." he said, indicating to his shirt.  
"Do that and Tai will lose his marbles." I said with a grin. Ken's smile quickly faded.  
"Tai? Taichi Kamiya?"  
"Yah, why?"   
"Nothing. Maybe we'll meet again, Miyako."  
He left. I walked over to the bike rack where Iori was waiting. If he had seen anything, he said nothing.  
***  
Miyako stopped typing. That was how it'd happened. Strange it was, that boy with the cold eyes was the one who was taking over the Digiworld with only a handful of kids standing in the way, her included. Had he already been plotting their destruction then? Had he even known about them those two weeks before they entered the Digiworld?   
'Maybe I'll never know.' She thought.  
She switched of the computer after saving her file. After carefully moving Hawkmon she climbed into bed. She instantly fell asleep. The glowing numbers on her cock read 2:00 AM.   
A quiet voice intruded on the silence  
'Or maybe you will....'   
  
THE END  
(Or is it?)  
A/N: A peak at my up coming stories. Dya like it? Please tell me!  
Thanks to:  
Cybra: Inspiring queen of Izzy fics! I bow before you ;)  
Megchan: Without your webpage I wouldn't be writing this;)  
Lavender: No, sister dear, I will not give you spoilers :P  
  
  



End file.
